deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Bane
Bane is a supervillain from DC Comics who is a part of Batman's rogues gallery. He appeared in the 74th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Venom VS Bane, where he fought against Venom from Marvel Comics. He was voiced by Christopher Guerrero. History Born to serve the life sentence of his father, Bane's childhood and early adult life were spent behind the walls of Peña Duro, an infamous prison located in Santa Prisca. Though imprisoned, his natural abilities allowed him to develop extraordinary skills within the prison's walls, becoming a skilled and strong combatant. The prison's controllers took note and eventually forced him to become a test subject for a mysterious drug known as Venom. Bane survived the procedure and used Venom to gain enhanced strength. He eventually escaped and focused his efforts on defeating the Gotham vigilante known as Batman, as he was convinced that Batman was a personification of a demonic bat which had haunted his dreams since childhood. He destroyed the walls of Arkham Asylum and released the inmates, causing Batman to exhaust himself capturing the criminals once again. Bane took advantage of Batman's weakened state and broke the hero's spinal chord, becoming known as the man who "broke the bat." Death Battle Info Background * Real name: N/A * Height: 6'8"/203 cm * Weight: 350 lbs/159 kg * Born in Pena Duro Prison * Favorite childhood toy: Teddy bear named Osito * Favorite hobby: Breaking backs * Is a big guy...for you Powers & Abilities * Genius intellect * Master of several martial arts * Combat strategist * Venom serum ** Dramatically increases strength, durability, and healing Feats * Tore down stone wall w/o Venom * Was launched hundreds of feet away unharmed * Lifted a 27 ton armored truck * Survived assault from SuperBat * Survived 11 years in prison isolation * Beat 6 villains on Venom by himself * Swam against a 35 mph current * Nearly killed Batman Death Battle Quotes * Step aside, niños. * No... it's something... else... * So you fall back on cheap magic tricks, trying to disappear. Yet you don't know how to be truly invisible. * Now, I give you permission to die. * You're just like all the others...broken! * No! What's happening!? Gallery Bane.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Bane_breaks_Batman.png|Bane breaks the Bat Trivia * Bane is the fifth villain from DC Comics to enter Death Battle, the first four were Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, The Joker and Doomsday; plus, the 10th DC character to enter. * Bane was mentioned before in Batman VS Captain America, in Batman's analysis where Batman tried to restart his heart after stopping it using Electricutioner's Shock Gloves, only for Bane to attack him in retaliation instead of being thankful. And even before that, in Batman VS Spider-Man where Batman's defeat by Bane is proof that while the Caped Crusader is capable, he's not invincible. * Bane is the second Batman character to fight against a Spider-Man character, the first being Batman and Spider-Man themselves. * Bane is the third Batman character to be featured in DEATH BATTLE, the first was Batman himself, and Joker was second. * During his time as a boy in Peña Duro, Bane was often referred to by other inmates as "Niño". However, this is not his first real name but merely the Spanish word for "boy". * Bane once beat the immortal Ra's al Ghul in a chess game. He is one of two people to have ever done this, the other being The Joker. * Bane is the second combatant to get killed by a liquid then exploded. The first being Charizard. * Both Bane and Batman lost to 2 Spider-Man characters (Spider-Man & Venom). * Bane is the 1st DC character to appear in season 4 of DEATH BATTLE. References * Bane (comics) on Wikipedia Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Villains Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Male Category:Human Category:Supervillains Category:Poison Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists